A Penny for Your Thoughts
by Lady Livingstone
Summary: Remeber the episode ´The Man from MI 5´? Penelope was kidnapped by thieves of a nucleair design and held captive in a boathouse with a bomb on her feet. International Rescue had to save her. This is what Jeff was going through during the rescue operatio


A Penny for Your Thoughts  
By Lady Livingstone  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Thunderbirds. Gerry Anderson does. I'm not making money out of this. I'm just amusing myself and hopefully others.  
  
Author's note: Do you remember the episode 'The man from MI 5'? IR helped a guy from the British Secret Services to get a stolen plan for a nuclear design back. Lady Penelope was kidnapped by the thieves and held captive in a desolated boathouse, tied to her chair and with a bomb on her feet. This story is from Jeff POV, describing what he is going through.  
  
Yes I know, it's another Jeff/ Penelope story. What can I say? I can't help myself. I like them so much. And now, on to the story.  
  
You did it again. You scared the hell out of me today. Does that surprise you? Maybe you think that I have got used to it. I send my sons out to danger almost every day. But every time I do, I fear for their lives, and every time they come back I thank heaven that their are home safely.  
  
What you don't know is that I fear for your life too. No one does. Today I really thought that I was going to loose you. It was a very close call. Again. You always get yourself in danger somehow. You are one of the bravest persons I know. That's what I love about you. And what I hate about you.  
  
A few days ago John was hailed by a man from the British Secret Services. They needed our help to get a nuclear design back, that had been stolen. I had my doubts from the beginning. I didn't set up International Rescue to do police work. But John convinced me to take action. And you saw it as a challenge.  
  
In a few days you had set up an arrangement, as you called it. You didn't tell me what you where up to. If I had known what you where planning, I would have stopped you. If I could. But you told me not to worry.  
  
As a matter of fact, your exact words where: 'dear Jeff, I will be perfectly alright'. You seemed so confident, so sure. And you always know how to convince me.  
  
So, against my own better judgement, I did things your way. I was worried the whole evening and around nine o'clock we received your emergency call. Your face appeared on the screen. It seemed calm and confident, as always. But I have learned to look behind that mask. I looked into your eyes and saw how serious the situation was. And how afraid you was.  
  
You signed. 'held captive' 'boathouse' 'boathouse next to the bay' 'submarine' and then. 'bomb' A hand as cold as ice closed around my heart. I wanted to scream, 'not again!' I've been through this once. I once lost the woman I loved. Don't make me go through that again.  
  
But I couldn't act upon those feelings. I had to held myself together. I had to act. Then the view went flying. Suddenly we where looking at a control panel. I could only guess what happened. And hope that whoever was there with you had not hit you.  
  
I had a brief talk with my sons and then I tried to contact you with contactcode five. Hoping that your kidnapper wouldn't notice it. I sat there, tapping on my desk for what felt like an eternity. Then suddenly, we heard something.  
  
The voice of a man filled the room. 'it has stopped'. Then your voice answered. 'It must have been rats. I mean, even you must have some friends'. Remind me to have a talk to you about not insulting man who have a gun pointing to you when you are tied to a chair.  
  
Then you asked, 'Do you think the rats will flee from the boathouse when the bomb goes off? Or do you think they will die to?' So now we knew what was going on. A part of me admired you for you cleverness, another part was shocked by the risk you'd just taken. Then we heard a strange, scrapping noise and after that. nothing.  
  
I send the boys to the rescue. Scott in Thunderbird 1 and Virgil and Gordon in Thunderbird 2 and 4. I tried to keep my voice neutral, I tried to keep my emotions intact. But I couldn't help saying: 'Penelope is in live danger boys, so let those machines of yours fly faster than they have ever done before. I think they'd understand.  
  
Then the worst part began. The waiting. I continued tapping, but without answer. Those minutes where the worse of this entire ordeal. Tin Tin brought me some tea and I couldn't help spilling my fears to hear. That girl has a perfect sense of timing.  
  
Then, finally, I heard your voice. It was just a distant sound and I couldn't make out what you where saying, but I felt a surge of joy. At least you where alive, at least I heard you voice.  
  
Something of that relief must have shown. I can't hear you Penny, you have to come closer to the phone, I practically yelled. Again you said something, I tried to make out the words, but I just couldn't. You have to come closer, I said again, hoping that you would hear me.  
  
I heard a noise and then the view jumped. And jumped again. We heard strange, thumping noises and the view went up and down like a frog. My mind was racing. What where you doing? What could you mean by this. I tried to translate the jumping and thumping with every contactcode I could possibly think of, but it still did not made any sense.  
  
What is Penelope trying to say? I heard Tin Tin ask behind me. I don't know, I answered her, but whatever it is, I hope the transmitter will survive the treatment. I could not think of the possibility that the transmitter would broke down and we would loose contact with you. But, luckily, there was Brains to offer some comfort. He may look like a nervous person, but that's where you wrong. He has nerves of steel. 'I don't think so, he said, the transmitters in lady Penelope's powder box are very small, that counts for the low receive, but they are extremely robust.  
  
Then we heard your voice again. It sounded a lot closer now, but I still couldn't make out the words. It's no use Penny, I spoke in the receiver, you are still to far away. And so the thumping started again. I couldn't help myself, I leaned closer to the microphone and started whispering: come on Penny, Come on!  
  
Then Scott called in. He was closing in on the danger zone and he needed details. Details I didn't have. And suddenly the fear hit in again. Half an hour had gone by. What if we couldn't make it in time? What if we run into a trap? What if you wouldn't be able to get close enough to the microphone?  
  
I heard your voice again. It sounded so close now. I could almost make out the words. Almost not completely. It was so frustrating that I wanted to yell. But I didn't. Instead I urged you one more time. You HAVE to get closer to the microphone Penny!  
  
Then you nearly gave me a heart attack. With a loud crash you felt into view. Suddenly you face lay in front of the monitor. You where lying on your side. I couldn't help it, I jumped up and yelled 'Why Penelope, are you all right?' You started talking immediately. About from where the bomb was fired, what the best course of action would be, but I found it hard to concentrate on what you where saying.  
  
From what I heard later, you shuffled your chair forwards, with your tied feet. You managed to cross the room, but you where still to far away from the microphone, so you decided to swing your chair from the right to left, until you felt. It must have hurt a lot. Sometimes you are so stupid and so careless about yourself. But you are also so brave.  
  
I tried to calm you down. I told you that Scott would find the submarine using his sensor, and that we would stop the kidnappers. I sought contact with my sons one more time, urging them to move on. Then the terrible waiting- part started all over again.  
  
But at least I could see you now. I noticed that you wore one of your pink dresses and that your wore your hair down. It was tousled from moving through the room and it felt in strands over you face. I felt the urge to brush tem away. But I couldn't. You seemed so close now, and yet you where so far away.  
  
Virgil called in again. He had launched Gordon in Thunderbird 4. It was ten minutes for ten. Ten minutes to go, before the bomb was fired. It seemed impossible. It was going to be a very, very close call.  
  
I heard you moaning. Of course those robes where beginning to feel very uncomfortable to you. You tried to free yourself from them. But it was to now avail. There where tied too strong. I tried to comfort you. 'Hang in there Penny, the boys will get there!' You send me a smile, a brave smile, but I could see the fear behind it, in your eyes.  
  
Five minutes to go. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't hail Gordon. He was to busy saving you now, he didn't need distractions from me. Scot didn't say anything either. There was nothing to say.  
  
I looked at your face. You had stopped struggling and lay still now, waiting for what would happen. And suddenly it hit me. In a few minutes it could all be over. You could be dead. You could die and not knowing how I feel about you. I hesitated. Should I tell you? This might be my last change to do so.  
  
I drew a breath to say the words, but before the air had filled my lungs I had lost my nerve. I couldn't. There were to many people around me. And what if you did survive? There could be no us. Because of various reasons. International Rescue, our age difference. I just couldn't tell you.  
  
One minute to go. I kept on staring into your face. I would memorise this moment forever. This might be the last moment I saw you. Your big, blue eyes where locked onto mine and the rest of the world faded.  
  
The minute ticked away, dead slowly and quickly at the same time. Then I heard Scots' voice. The patroullieboat is in the bay, and nothing has happened.  
  
I released the breath I didn't realise I was holding. 'thank heaven for that', I said, 'I hope Penelope is all right'. I'll know that in a few minutes, Scott answered.  
  
He told me later how he found you. Lying in boathouse on your side. He freed you from the robes and helped you to the couch. You could hardly walk, because you feet didn't get blood for such a long time. Scott rubbed your ankles for a while to help the bloodstream running. He asked you how you where feeling. You said you where fine. 'that it kept life interesting'. And then you started worrying about the nuclear plans. But you can't fool me, lady.  
  
Eventually everything turned out to be all right. Bondson got his plans back and you returned to London. Rumours tell that Parker has lost your yacht in the casino.  
  
That's something else you don't know about. This evening I contacted Parker. I always do that after your mission. Parker is one of the few people who know what is really going on inside you. I told him to take care of you, to make sure that you where all right again. He promised. Like he'd promised he would never tell you about these calls.  
  
I lay awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling. It was a close call today. But you are all right. We managed to save you, once again. Sometimes I wonder how many close calls there will be. It frightens me. I nearly lost you today. But for now, you are safe. I will go to sleep now, with you on my mind. As always.  
  
The End  
  
Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know 


End file.
